The Running Man, Shugo Chara style!
by Aikochan 123
Summary: (My version of The Running man Korean. Will be 10 chapters or more!) The cast are trapped in a building for two weeks, where they compete each other in crazy, funny challenges! They are locked up, not allowed to leave the building, and only one team will go home with the prize. The rest will have to do a horrible punishment, an oh so horrible punishment... *grins mischievously*
1. A letter from my fan club? Guess not

**Hey there, people! What's up? (No, don't say the ceiling) This is my first multi chaptered story, so please go easy on me! This fanfic is inspired by The Running Man Korean (Don't own), which is a really cool film series that I love to watch. It's sort of a crazy competition between famous people. Have you ever seen it? If you haven't, than you should! It's really funny and exciting! **

**Oh, I would like to give a shout out to someone since she was the first one to review in my other story! She is (ahem, drum roll please)... 15 fallen angel! Thanks, 15 fallen angel!**

**Disclaimer: Did you even see my username? It's Aikochan 123, not Peach Pit. So I don't own Shugo Chara, duh.**

**Normal POV**

Mashiro Rima sighed, twirling her blonde locks with her index finger out of boredom, staring at the rest of the guardians who were all busy with some sort of work. She was the only one with no job. She wished the meeting would be over soon. Then she remembered that she had brought a gag manga with her, and her eyes lit up. She grabbed the manga out of her bag, grinning. What a peaceful time she would have, reading and sipping her tea quietly.

"Hey, everyone, listen up! Yaya's got mail today for all of us!" came a peppy voice from behind them.

The voice belonged to none other than our favorite childish brunette, Yuiki Yaya.

Rima sighed. So much for her peaceful time.

Yaya bounced into the Royal Garden happily, clutching an envelope tightly. She dropped the letter on the table, beaming around at everyone.

"Mail? What mail?" asked a certain purple headed boy, raising his eyebrows. He was, of course, Fujisaki Nagihiko, the jack of the guardians.

"Yaya doesn't know! But Yaya has a feeling it's something interesting!" she answered, shrugging. "It doesn't have any name on it."

"It's probably just a letter from one of the boys in my fan club." Rima said, rolling her eyes. As the beautiful queen of the guardians, she often received anonymous mail from love sick boys, which annoyed her to no end.

"Or mine." added Amu, another member of the guardians. With her 'Cool & Spicy' character, she too had her own fan club.

"But Yaya doesn't think so! Yaya has a different feeling about this letter!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"It's probably nothing that exciting, Yuiki san." said Tadase calmly. As the princely blonde of the school, he thought that it was probably a letter from _his_ fan club. Yup, the guardians were really famous among the school.

"But it could be!" she insisted. "What if it's a letter from a famous candy factory? They could be offering us thousands and millions of sweets!" Her eyes lit up as she started to drool over the amount of candy in her mind.

"Well, the only way out find out is to open the envelope." Nagihiko said sensibly, opening the envelope. He began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear guardians,_

_Greetings! You must be wondering who I am. Well, I am a famous competition holder, known as Tokiwa Daikichi. I have heard from my close friend Tsukasa that you guardians are adventurous people, always ready for challenges and fights. You battle X eggs and can character transform. Am I right? Well, __since I know you like challenges, __I would like to invite you guys to a competition I'm holding, which is called… (drum roll please) THE RUNNING MAN!_

_In this running man competition, you will all be LOCKED UP in a gigantic building for two weeks. You will be split up into many teams, and, of course, compete against each other. There will be many __different sorts of __challenges__, all of them fun, crazy, and exciting. __Remember, you are all to be locked up, so no leaving the building until one of you wins. __That means you won't be able to see daylight for fourteen days. __Then, the winning team will go home with the prize, and the rest of you__will have to stay for two more days doing the punishment. You are allowed to bring a few more friends, since five of you guardians won't be enough for a competition as big as this. You can get the full details of the competition (time, place, etc) from Tsukasa, who is the caretaker of your school/founding king of the guardians, am I right?_

_Bring your own clothes, but food and beds will be provided._

_Are you guys brave enough to accept this challenge? It isn't dangerous, of course, it will be extremely fun, but you guys will be stuck in a building for two weeks, not to mention the punishment after that. But the prize will be __awesome, promise!_

_I hope to expect your arrival soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Tokiwa Daikichi._

The group (except Rima, with her cool and blunt attitude) stared at the letter in disbelief, their jaws literally on the floor.

**So that's the first chapter finished! This chapter was very short and quick, and not too exciting, I know, since this is just an explanation. Things will get waayyy more exciting in the next few chapters, promise!**

**Please review, because I'm not sure if you guys like this story, and it'll be no use if I continue this fanfic without anyone liking it! **

**But I won't be able to update this story soon, since I'll be going away for holiday next week. But I'll put up the second chapter at around, I don't know.. um.. this Friday, I think.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! (I know , I sound really desperate, but I am!)**


	2. Goodbye, dear world!

**Hey ho! Here's the second chappie, hope you enjoy it! *fist pump***

**Oh, and I just realized something-I forgot to mention the charas in the first chapter. SORRY, CHARAS! I will mention you guys in this chapter, promise!**

**And, just to let you know, this is mainly a Rimahiko fic, although there will be lots of Amuto, Kutau, and Yairi. AND NO TADAMU! :D But I'm planning on pairing Tadase with somebody else. Or should I say **_**something **_**else.. *smirks Ikuto style***

**I would also like to thank xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx, since she was the first one to review Chapter 1! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Shugo Chara. Or Running Man.**

**P.S: I'm not in a writing mood now, so this chapter will suck a little. Sorry. Things will get more exciting in the next chapter.**

**Previously in the first chapter...**

_Are you guys brave enough to accept this challenge? It isn't dangerous, of course, it will be extremely fun, but you guys will be stuck in a building for two weeks, not to mention the punishment after that. But the prize will be awesome, promise!_

_I hope to expect your arrival soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Tokiwa Daikichi._

The group (except Rima, with her cool and blunt attitude) stared at the letter in disbelief, their jaws literally on the floor.

This was _not_ what they had expected.

Sure, they had received weird letters before. Confessions, invitations to parties from people they didn't even know, letters asking things like "Who does Hinamori Amu love?" or "Is Rima dating Nagi?" (Which caused Rima to barf). Someone had even dared to ask "Is Tadase really gay?" (**Me: Sorry. Couldn't resist to write that, lol**). But none of the letters had been as weird as _this_ one.

They sat in silence, staring at the letter as if it had suddenly grown two heads. Yaya was the first to recover, and she started wailing. "Awww.. But that has nothing to do with candy!" Then everyone started talking at once.

"WHAT. THE. CRAP. A competition?! For two weeks?! Trapped?!"

"Woah, I did _not_ expect this..."

"Well, Yaya thinks we should accept! Maybe the prize will be candy!"

"I don't know, Yaya.."

"Aww, come one Amu~chii! It'll be fun!"

"Yaya chan is right. We should try it."

"No comment." That was Rima, of course.

The charas (**Me: Yay! I finally mentioned them!) **were talking excitedly too. They started saying things like "Hooray! An adventure!" and "This is so cool!".

But before anyone could continue, Tadase banged his fist on the table. "Guys, listen up!"

Everyone became quiet. Tadase started talking, taking the lead, as usual. "This competition sounds fun, but I don't think we should accept. We'd be alone in a building for two weeks, with no parents watching us. It could be someone trying to trick us, and maybe they'll even do kidnapping. We've even never heard of this 'Tokiwa Daikichi' guy before..."

There were cries of protest at this. Rhythm, Nagihiko's chara, said "Hey, that's not cool, man!"

"Aww, Tadase kun!" whined Yaya. "Let's try it! Besides, he said he knew Tsukasa, remember? So it'll be safe!"

"But, Yuiki san-"

"Let's just accept, Hotori kun." said Nagihiko. "It could be fun."

"Well, let's see what the others think first." Tadase said uncertainly. Ran, Amu's chara, mumbled "Joykill.", which fortunately Tadase didn't hear. "What do you think, Hinamori san?"

"Uhh.." mumbled Amu, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think we should try it. It'll get us out of school, anyway."

"Hey, Amu~chii's right!" exclaimed Yaya. "That means no homework for two weeks! And no guardian duty!"

"How dare you, commoner!" raged Kiseki, Tadase's bossy chara, in his usual Kingly manner. "We have to do our duties as guardians, and-"

"Oh, shut it, Kiseki." interrupted Ran, recieving a glare from Kiseki.

"Anyway, Mashiro san, what about you?" asked Tadase.

"If Amu's going, than so am I." Rima said bluntly, sipping her tea.

"Oh, all right then." sighed Tadase. "We're going."

"YAY!" squealed Yaya. "An adventure!"

Tadase smiled. "Right. So who else are we going to ask to come with us? The letter that we could bring friends."

Yaya immediately shouted "KAIRI! LET KAIRI COME!" She said it so enthusiastically that a few people raised their eyebrows.

Rima smirked. "Kairi? My, my, Yaya, you can't bear the thought of being seperated from your boyfriend for two weeks, can't you?"

Yaya's face turned a deep red. "N-no!" she stuttered. "Y-Yaya doesn't like K-Kairi! Yaya just thought it would be nice for Kairi if we i-invited him. He used to be one of the g-guardians, right?"

"Kukai!" said Amu. "He used to be one of the guardians too. And what about Utau?" Then she blushed as she added quietly "And Ikuto." Tadase looked a little reluctant, but he nodded. Even though he had made things up with his brother, he still didn't like the fact he was _very_ close with Amu. Too close for his comfort, in fact.

"So that's me, Hotori kun, Rima chan, Yaya chan, Amu chan, Utau chan, Tsukiyomi kun, Souma kun, and Sanjou kun?" wondered Nagihiko. "Wow, that's 8 people altogether."

**A/N:** **Sorry. Just wanted to say that since Nagihiko is all polite and what not, I'm not sure what honorific he uses to call evryone. So I'm just going to guess, okay? Right, back to the story!**

"It's a shame that Nadeshiko can't join, though." Amu sighed, and Nagihiko sweat dropped a little, laughing nervously.

"Ahhh! Yaya can't wait!" squealed Yaya. "This is going to be so much fun!"

So that's how they all ended up waiting in the school parking lot on that particular competition day, clutching their suit cases and talking excitedly.

**Rima's POV**

I silently grumbled as I listened to the others rambling about 'how cool this competition would be' and how 'the prize would be freakin' awesome.'.

I didn't even want to join in the first place. This was crazy! I hate going to random places without my parents. And I hate competitions, since they mostly involve sports, which I suck at. I always lose, and then everyone will make fun of me. Ugh. I just pretended I wanted to join. Why? So I could keep an eye on Amu and my arch enemy, _Fujisaki Nagihiko_.

There are a lot of reasons why I should hate Nagihiko. First of all, although I would never admit this to Amu, I'm really jealous of her friendship with 'Nadeshiko'. Wait, scratch that, even as Nagihiko, he was still pretty close to her. I'm 100 % sure he's doing this on purpose, to annoy me! And them going to a competition for two weeks without me being there would just bring them both closer. Stupid purple head crossdresser. I hate his stupid perfect smile, stupid perfect attitude, and stupid perfect hair. I hate perfect. I hate the fact that he's always tring to be 'friends' with me. Uh, no thanks. I shivered. _Nagihiko. _Even only thinking his name sent shivers down my spine. I sent a glare in his direction, which, unfortunately, he didn't notice.

Too busy thinking about how to destroy Nagihiko, I didn't even realize Amu and Yaya trying to catch my attention.

"Rima tann!" whined Yaya, and I quickly snapped back to attention.

"Y-yes?" I said brightly (fake).

"Gosh, Rima tan, you daydream too much." laughed Yaya. "Yaya was just asking if Rima tan is excited about this. It's going to be so much fun, no learning, but instead playing crazy games! Yaya can't wait!"

"Uh, yeah! Me too!" I said, forcing myself to smile. Ugh. At least this will get me out of school.

"Isn't this cool, Rima?" giggled KusuKusu, my chara. "I'm so excited!" She did cartwheels in the air, and I laughed at her. It's hard to get in a grumpy mood with KusuKusu around.

"Whatever. I'm just going because Ikuto's going too." commented Utau, rolling her eyes. BTW, Utau, the Ikuto dude, Kukai, and Kairi were also here. Kukai, because he thought the competition would be fun and adventurous, Kairi, because he wanted to, um, 'collect data' about this competition thingy, and Ikuto, well, wherever Amu goes, he goes too.

Just then, a black car pulled into the drive way, and the others started chatting excitedly again.

A tall man with brown hair jumped out of the car. He looked healthy, like he exercised every day. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them, and he looked like the easy going, fun, adventurous type. He kind of looked like a future Kukai. That was probably the reason why he had come up with this crazy competition in the first place. He grinned at us. "Hey, kids, charas! I'm Tokiwa Daikichi! You guys can call me Daikichi. Nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you guys. Now, hop into the car so we can get going!"

Everyone got into the car, feeling nervous and excited. Not me, though. I was dreading this. Like I said, competitions aren't really my thing.

I sat at the back with Amu, Yaya and Utau, making sure that I was far away from purple head. KusuKusu went to sit with the other charas. The car drove out of the driveway, into the distance, and I looked out of the window, thinking _'Good bye, dear world'_. Dramatic, I know, but true. I sighed. This was going to be a longgg week. Make that two weeks.

Daikichi, who sat at the front, turned towards us and smiled. "So you turned up after all. Just like Tsukasa said, you guys are really brave. Not that much kids like to be locked up in a building for two weeks, away from their parents. But it's pretty fun, actually."

"Excuse me, Daikichi, but, um, by locked up, do you mean _really_ locked up? Like, we won't be able to leave that place for a bit of fresh air?" asked Tadase.

"Yup. You won't be able to see day light at all. None of you will be able to escape, since the doors will all be locked and have iron bars covering it." said Daikichi breezily, as if it was no big deal. Yeah, righhttt. I gulped, feeling more nervous.

"You mean, like jail?!" gasped Yaya, covering her mouth with her hand. She was starting to look a little uncertain about The Running Man. Ha, _now_ you understand how I feel.

"Don't worry, the building's pretty comfortable." assured Daikichi.

"Um, what do you mean by this 'building'?" asked Kukai, the former Jack, suddenly. "Like, is it a mall, a gym, or something?"

"Let me explain." replied Daikichi. "In The Running Man, they'll be lots of different rounds, with many different sort of activities and stuff. So where we're going, there will be gyms, studios, stadiums, a music room, even a swimming pool. It's actually a place where actors, athletes, or orchestras work, but I booked the place for two weeks specially for you guys. So we'll all be on our own there, with no one to bother us."

**(Sorry to interrupt the story, but I want to say something again. I know what Daikichi said didn't make sense, and I'm really sorry! I don't think a place like that even exists, but for the story, let's just pretend there's some place like that.)**

"Hmm.. Interesting.." said Kairi, pushing up his glasses. Even though he said he joined just because he wanted to find out more about this Running Man thingy, I think he just wanted to spend more time with Yaya.

Ikuto, who had been staying quiet this whole time, asked "Wait, there's a _music_ room? Like, violins?"

"Sure." said Daikichi, nodding. "There will be music challenges too."

Ikuto sat up, smirking. "This is going to be a lot more fun than I expected it to be."

"So we'll be divided into teams?" asked Amu. "But what sort of challenges are there? And how do we win?"

Daikichi smiled, and shook his head. "You'll find out later."

The charas were laughing and playing, and it was then that I realized Daikichi said in the letter that he knew we had charas. Was he able to see charas?"

"Um, Daikichi, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know about charas?" I asked. Daikichi grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to explain that!" he said. "Well, I used to have a chara too. He was called Riku. He was born from my desire to be good at sports."

"Hey, just like Daichi!" exclaimed Kukai, and he and Daikichi highfived each other. See, told you those two were alike.

"Unfortunately, Riku returned to his egg after I became a professional athlete in college." said Daikichi, smiling sadly. "I miss him, but I know he will always be in my heart, cheering me on."

After a while, the car finally stopped. We got out, stretching our legs. I looked up and saw a _huge_ building. I mean, seriously huge.

Daikichi let us into the building. When we entered, we all gasped and marveled at everything.

The interior was _gigantic_!It was bright inside, and spot lights shone on us. I squinted at the light, trying to see. There were escalators to go up to billions of floors. It sort of looked like a mall. A huge screen was on the wall, and it showed a stick figure running. The words 'The Running Man!' was shown on the screen too. Loud music started playing. It was then that I noticed there were cameras and camera man everywhere. Wait... WE WERE BEING FILMMEEEEDDDDDDD?!

Daikichi grinned. "Welcome to _The Running Man_!"

**Yay! I'm proud to say that I finished and uploaded this a day earlier than I promised! **

**And please review! Because I'm not sure if I want to continue this, since I only**** got**** two reviews from the last chapter. At first I thought this idea would be fun, since I've never seen anyone use it before. But now I'm starting to think that I'm a pretty bad writer. So, please review! Because I will only continue if I get at least 10 reviews!** **Even if you're too lazy, please still try and review! ONEGAI MINNA! I'M DESPERATE HERE! *goes and cries in the corner* Please?!**


	3. Partners with my enemy, Fantastic

**YIPPPEE! GOT MORE REVIEWS!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! Didn't reach ten reviews, though. **** Oh well. Guess I really suck. I'm still going to continue though, BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHINGA TO DOO! **

**Just to let you know, all the challenges ideas from this story will mostly be from The Running Man Korean.**

**Ahahaha, I forgot to mention the charas again at some part last chapter. Don't worry, I edited it, and I added a part where Daikichi tells everyone he once had a chara too. So, to everyone who read Chapter 2 before it was edited, please read Chapter 2 again!**

**And, guys, I am going to enter this story! Yes, I am, really! I'm going to be Daikichi's assistant! You know why? Because I'm going to... dun dun dun...TORTURE TADASE! MUAHAHAHA! I figured that if anyone was going to torture him, it would have to be me! Don't think you'll have fun in this fan fic, Tadase! *rubs hand evilly* **

**Tadase: *gulps nervously***

**Warning: Tadase likers, I hope you don't mind if I mess with Tadase a little. If you hate this story because of that, well, I'm sorry! D: I don't really hate him **_**that**_** much-**

**Tadase: Yeah, righhttt *sarcasm*.**

**Me: *glares* What did you say? Last time I checked, I have the power to push you off a cliff in this story. So now I ask, **_**what did you say**_**?**

**Tadase: N-nothing.**

**Me: Thought so. Anyway, before I was so **_**rudely**_** interrupted, I don't really hate Tadase. It's just that I need a bad guy and someone to torture in this story, so, well... I picked Tadase.**

**Tadase: But **_**why**_**?**

**Me: Because I wanted too.**

**Tadase: You're so stupid. (shakes head)**

**Me: Excuse me? You're lucky I even mentioned you in this A/N. Remember, I can do anything I want to you. So SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!**

**Tadase: (shuts up)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't, and never will, own Shugo Chara or The Running Man Korean. **

**Rima's POV**

I stood there, speechless for once**.**

Okay, this was _not_ part of the deal. No one told me we were going to be on national TV!

Yaya started squealing loudly. "Oh my god! They are camera men here! Oh my god! Yaya's being filmed! Yaya's going to be a movie star! Oh my god!"

Daikichi laughed. "Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you guys that. Hope you don't mind!" Was this guy crazy?! Wait, don't answer that, he _is_ crazy. Did I mind? Did I mind?!

"That's it, I'm out of here. Come on, Amu, Kusukusu" I said, grabbing Amu's hand and dragging her towards the exit, ignoring her cries of protest. Kusukusu flew behind me, whining and telling me to stay. You might think that I was being stupid, not wanting to appear on TV, but I'm the type of girl who doesn't like to draw attention to herself. Even if I have a fan club at school.

Daikichi started calling me, but I ignored him. Amu and Kusukusu was yelling at me to stop.

"Rima!" Amu protested, struggling to get out of my grip. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to appear on TV!" I hissed/whispered at her. "I'm going home."

"But it'll be cool!" said Kusukusu. "We'll get to be famous!"

"I don't want to be famous and all that crap." I muttered.

"Oh, come on, Rima!" Amu pleaded, putting one her puppy dog face. I sighed.

"No." I said firmly. "Being in a competition is one thing, appearing on TV is another.

"Come on, please? For me? I can't do this without you!" she whined, putting her hands together like she was praying. Kusukusu started pleading too.

"Yeah, no thanks." I retorted, heading towards the exit. Amu pouted. Then she smirked. For a second she looked exactly like Ikuto. Creepy.

"Alright, Rima, if you don't want to do this, I guess I'll just stick with Nagihiko for the entire time..." I froze. What?! NOOOO, she was NOT going with that crossdresser! Sigh. I guess I have no choice.

"You know what, on second thought, I think I'll change my mind. I'm doing this with you." I said quickly, before she had a chance to go to Nagihiko. Amu grinned.

"YAY!" she squealed, grabbing me into a hug. Kusukusu looked happy too. Then Amu realized what she was doing, and her stubborn, cool side immediately switched on. "Uh, I meant, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed, and we both went back to Daikichi and the others, with Kusukusu flying beside me. Daikichi smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry for not saying that sooner. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

I nodded in reply, trying to ignore the fact that I was now on TV, since it was live. I cringed. I was going to get more fan boys than ever. "Yeah, sure." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Cool!" he said, looking relieved. "Right, now that we're here, let me explain everything! But first of all, I want to intoduce you guys to my assistant, Aiko!"

To my surprise, a girl about our age appeared from behind him. She was about as tall as Amu, with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She grinned and waved at us all.

"Hey guys! I'm Aiko!" she smiled. "I'll be helping Daikichi with holding this competition! I hope we can be friends!" Then, as she looked around at us all, her eyes narrowed at Tadase. "Well, I hope I can be friends with _some_ of you, anyway." She glared at Tadase, and Tadase, who seemed to notice this, laughed nervously. I smirked, and Kusukusu giggled. I had a feeling those two weren't going to get along well.

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! Quick announcement: Anyone else who wants to join the story is allowed too! Just tell me in your review what your name will be in the story, how you will look and act like, or what you will have charas, and you guys will be able to join the competition too! Hehe. Because I need some guest stars in this fanfic, just like in The Running Man series I watch! But I doubt that anyone would want to join, since this fanfic sucks! ****Okay, enough of my rambling, let's just get this started!**

Daikichi went into host mode, and started explaining briefly what The Running Man was to our live audience at their homes. I wish I was at home, sitting comfortably watching comedy, instead of being here. Sigh.

"So, first of all, we need to divide you guys into groups." said Aiko, after Daikichi had finished talking and introducing us. (BTW, when it was my turn to intoruce myself, I was pretty sure that all the guys out there were drooling or something. No, I am NOT vain. It's just a known fact.) "Here they are: Amu and Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi and Kukai and Utau!"

"Wow, those pairings are so original." someone said sarcastically. I just groaned. Of course, out of everyone there, I just had to be paired up with my arch enemy. Why, God, why? Either I have very bad karma, or fate just hates me for no reason.

But before I had the chance to complain, Tadase suddenly started calling out "Hey! What about me?" Then I realized Aiko hadn't mention him. I grinned.

"Woops. Looks like there's no one else here to pair up with you." Aiko said cheekily. "My bad."

"What?!" cried Tadase.

"But I could have been paired up with Tadase!" wailed Amu suddenly. I rolled my eyes. I still had no idea why she was into Tadase so much. If you ask me, I think she's way better off with Ikuto. At least _he_ doesn't look like a girl. As if on cue, Ikuto walked up to Amu, smirking.

"Aw, but Amu _koi_, you have to be on _my_ team." he muttered, wrapping his hands around Amu's waist. Amu blushed a billion shades red, and started stuttering "P-pervert! I'm not your koi!"

Tadase, who had been feeling very ignored, cried out "But what about ME?!" Kiseki backed him up, yelling about how 'unfair' it was.

"Sorry, Tadase." said Daikichi. "I hope you don't mind."

Tadase, who was now at a boiling stage, started yelling "It's not fair! I want to be on Hinamori san's group! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Oh, shut up, Tadase!" said Aiko rudely, giving him a glare. "It's your fault for being such a wimp!" That shut him up. I suddenly had new respect for this girl. Finally, _someone_ who agreed that Tadase should be banished from this world.

"Alright, now get into your groups, so we can explain the rules!" ordered Daikichi. Everyone immediately got into their groups, with the exception of Tadase, who was looking very miserable.

Fujisaki sauntered up to me, smiling his annoying smile, with Rythm flying behind him, also grinning. "Hey, Rima chan." Purple head said happily. "I'm really glad we're a team."

"Well, I'm not." I growled, giving him my meanest glare, which unfortunately he ignored. "So you can just shut up."

"Aw, that's not very nice, Rima _chan_." he pouted, looking at me with those oh so annoying eyes of his. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. Meanwhile, Kusukusu was playing with Rhythm, talking about Bala Balance or something.

"Right, everyone, listen up!" shouted Daikichi, clapping his hands for attention. "Now that you're in your groups, let me explain the rules!"

"About time." muttered Ikuto, which fortunately Daikichi didn't hear.

"As you all know, only one group will win, and go home with the price." said Daikichi. "The rest of you will stay and do the punishment."

Everyone nodded, with the execption of Tadase and Kiseki, who were muttering about "how unfair everyone was" and "how he would beat us all".

"Now, I want you all to look at this machine." said Daikichi, gesturing to a machine beside him, which some how I didn't notice before. We looked at it curiously. It looked like one of those gumball machines. You know, the ones where you turn a handle, and a ball comes out through those slots thingy. Sort of like the ones grannies use when they play bingo. "This machine will help us decide who will be the winner."

"But how?" questioned Kukai.

"Let me get to it." said Daikichi. "Now, like I said, there will be lots of challenges, and usually, only one group can win a challenge. Not always though. I'll explain more about that later. Anyway, when a group wins a challenge, they'll get a running ball with their group name on it."

"A running ball?" echoed Utau.

Daikichi nodded. "Yup. Example, if group A wins a challenge, they will be given a Running Ball with 'Group A' written on it. You can win as many running balls as you like. Then, all the groups' balls will be collected, and be put into the machine. I will turn the handle, and the ball that comes out wins..."

A loud collection of "Oh!"s and "I get it."s filled the room.

"So if you win more balls, the better chance you get of winning." continued Daikichi. "But you never know your luck. You could have only one ball, but still win while the other groups have plenty of balls. So this competition mostly depends on luck."

"But what if you don't get any balls at all?" asked Kairi.

Daikichi shrugged. "Then there's 0 % chance you'll win."

"I see.." said Kairi slowly, pushing up his glasses.

"Also, in most of the challenges, you are able to use your charas to character change or transform." Daikichi grinned.

The charas cheered loudly, roaring their approval. I even had to close my ears. For tiny creatures, they sure were loud. I high fived Kusukusu silently. "We're so going to win this." I whispered to her, and she giggled in reply.

"There's still a lot of rules, but for now, you just need to know that. We'll learn the rules while we play." said Daikichi.

Suddenly, loud, danger warning music played. The screen on the wall had a huge warning sign on it, and a deep voice blasted out from the speakers, saying "Exits Sealed! Exits sealed!" Uh-oh. Definitely not a good sign.

Huge jail doors started to cover every exit, even the windows. Almost everyone started screaming. I stared at the exit miserably. Every part of my body was screaming _"This is your last chance to escape! Move now! NOW!" _But somehow, I couldn't move my legs.

"Woah, this really is a movie." drawled Kukai, looking at everything in awe. Everyone was squealing and laughing. I looked at them strangely. How could they be so happy, locked up and forced to compete?

"That was cool, huh?" grinned Daikichi. "So anyway, let me give you these sticker name tags first.." He pulled out sticker name tags without names on them, and handed us each our name tags.

"What are these for?" wondered Amu, turning her name tag back and forth.

"Stick them on your back." Aiko told us. ""This will be very important in a few challenges. You see, if you manage to take out your opponents name tag, they will be out of that challenge, and have to stay where they are, not allowed to move for the rest of the challenge. So you have to be able to hide and run quickly." Yup, I was definitely going to lose if I had to run. Which exactly answers the question why I didn't want to join.

"What's the first challenge anyway?" I asked, forgetting that every word or movement I made will be seen by the whole world.

"We're going to start with something simple first." replied Daikichi. "So the first challenge will be.." Everyone became quiet, straining to hear what Daikichi was saying. "... finding the most expensive shop here."

Shop? It was then when I realized that the first 6 floors of the building was filled with shops, just like the mall. I stared at them. There were _hundreds and millions_ of them! No, I am not exaggerating. There were book stores, supermarkets, clothes stores, etc. Of course, finding the most expensive shop here would be so simple, wouldn't it?

Please note the sarcasm.

All the groups immediately went into discussion with their partner, wondering which store was the most expensive. Well, except my group. Nagihiko tried to talk to me, but I just glared at him and turned away. Things were kind of awkward between us.

"Ok, so when you have reached the right shop, there will be a ringing sound, which means the challenge will be over." Daikichi told us. "If you reach a shop that you think is the most expensive, and there isn't a ringing sound, then it's the wrong shop."

"Here." Aiko said, giving each of us walkie-talkies, except Tadase, who again looked very furious, but didn't dare argue with Aiko. "So you can contact your partner if you separate from each other." Oh, I was definitely going to separate from Fujisaki.

"You may character change, but not character transform, in this challenge." Daikichi told us. "The first team to find the most expensive store will get a running ball. When the first team reaches the right store, a beeping sound will be heard, and that means the challenge is over."

"We'll be the first team, right, Rima chan?" whispered Nagihiko to me. I looked at him coldly.

"I'm only doing this to watch Amu, purple head." I snarled. "And I want to get out of here as soon as possible. So just because I will work with you these two weeks, don't think I will actually like you."

Nagihiko just chuckled. Grrrrr. One day, you cross dresser, one day.

"Everyone, you've got to try hard, okay?" smiled Aiko. "Remember, only one of you guys will win! Okay, the first challenge is about to begin!"

The room fell silent. Everyone had their game face on. I clenched my fists, full of determination. I was going to win and get out of here, no matter what it takes. Even if it meant that I had to work with... _Fujisaki Nagihiko_.

Daikichi started counting. "On your marks.."

Kusukusu giggled, and I smiled at her.

"Get set..."

I clenched my fists tighter. And finally,

"GO! The first challenge has begun! Don't walk, RUUUUNNNN!"

**Me: Sorry. That sucked. But I'm really tired and need to go to sleep.**

**Ikuto: You suck.**

**Me: (gasps in delight) FINALLY! SOMEONE OTHER THAN THAT TADASE! THANK **_**YOU**_** GOD! OH, I LOVE YOU IKUTO! (tackles Ikuto into a hug)**

**Ikuto: (glares) If you really loved me, you'd make another Amuto story, but nooo, you just had to make this a Rimahiko fic, didn't you? And you didn't even ask for my permission!**

**Me: (hangs head down in shame) I know. I'm so sorry! I'm a jerk! (wails in depression) Don't worry, I will make lots of Amuto in this story too, promise! **

**Ikuto: You better keep that ****promise****, you good for nothing author.**

**Me: I will! Anything for you, Ikuto sama! (hearts replace eyes, and starts worshipping Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: (smirks)**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Yaya: (wailing and crying) WAHHHHH! Yaya's scared! Yaya wants mommy!**

**Me: What?**

**Amu: ... Aiko chan normally, you would have ****killed**** Ikuto at this point! You know you can't stand his nonsense! And 'Ikuto sama'?! Really?! Are you having a fever?! (puts hand on my forehead) No, you seem okay. But still, someone call 911!**

**Me: (screeches) Get away from me! You're just jealous that I'm Ikuto's and Ikuto's alone! (clings on to Ikuto for dear life)**

**Nagi: Really, someone call 911!**

**Rima: (notices something) Hey, what's that? (picks up a bottle and reads the label) Hypnotism potion? Oh, this is what must be making her crazy. I wonder who gave this to her?**

**Everyone except Ikuto and Me: (glares at Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: (gulps nervously) Hey! Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this!**

**Amu: Oh wait, I have a cure. Here it is. (pulls out another bottle, and starts feeding it to the now crazy me)**

**Ikuto: NOO! WAITTTT! AMU, DON-**

**Me: (comes back to reality) Wha-huh? What happened? (remembers everything, and dark purple aura comes out) Iiiikkkkkuuuttttoooo...**

**Ikuto: Uh-oh. (glares at Amu) I love you, Amu, but you're so evil to me!**

**Amu: (smiles sweetly) Your welcome. Oh, and quick advice: you'd better run, and fast.**

**Me: (cracks knuckles) Get your a** here, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: HELP!**

**Ahahaha.. wrote that out of complete boredom. Anyway, sorry I didn't update fast, but like I said, I was away last week. I'm going away next week to, but I'll be able to bring my laptop! :D Woot! Okay, I need only THREE more reviews to post the next chapter! Hear that, people? Only THREE! Or maybe even two, ****or**** ONE, since I'm really desperate! So PLEASE review! And remember, if you want to guest star in the story, you can! Just mention it in your review, okay? Arigato! **


End file.
